


Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: Wonwoo echa de menos a su novio, así que decide escribirle una serie de cartas hasta que llegue el día en el que ambos se vuelvan a ver.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Primera carta

4 de julio

Querido Jun,

¿Qué tal estás? ¿Sorprendido de que te escriba? La verdad es que esto fue idea de Jeonghan. Dice que, si te escribo de vez en cuando, se me hará más corta la espera hasta que os volvamos a ver.

Al principio no estaba del todo convencido de que esto fuese una buena idea, pero hace ya dos semanas que te fuiste y necesito sentir que todavía estás cerca de mí.

La verdad es que no sé qué más escribir. Espero tener más cosas que contarte en la próxima carta, así que espérala con ganas, ¿de acuerdo?

Te quiero,

Wonwoo


	2. Segunda carta

20 de julio

Querido Jun,

Espero que me perdones por haberte hecho esperar tanto desde la última carta, pero no me he encontrado muy bien estos últimos días. Pero tranquilo, sé lo que estás pensando y sí, ya estoy un poco mejor.

Justo hoy hace un mes que te fuiste, y no te haces a la idea de lo mucho que te echo de menos.

Joshua me ha enseñado que tengo que buscar el lado positivo, así que en vez de pensar que llevo un mes sin verte, sin sentirte a mi lado, me lo tomaré como un mes menos que falta hasta que te vuelva a ver.

Y hablando de Joshua, ¡tengo una gran noticia! Justo ayer me dijo que Seungcheol le había pedido que se casase con él. ¿No es maravilloso?

Ojalá nosotros pudiésemos ser igual que ellos.

Te quiero y te extraño,

Wonwoo


	3. Tercera carta

22 de julio

Querido Jun,

¿Cómo estás? Me he dado cuenta de que en la última carta no te pregunté, así que espero que no te haya molestado.

Como ya sabrás, mi cumpleaños fue hace unos días pero, como no me encontraba muy bien, los chicos decidieron celebrarlo ayer, haciéndome una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

Vinieron todos, incluso Hansol. ¿Recuerdas a Hansol? No lo veíamos desde hacía años. Él no sabía que te habías ido, así que se puso muy triste de no haber podido verte. Me pidió que te enviase recuerdos de su parte. Me hubiera encantado que tú también estuvieses aquí.

Me regalaron muchos libros, no sé si seré capaz de leerlos todos antes de que volvamos a vernos, así que no sé si podré hablarte de todos.

Te quiero muchísimo,

Wonwoo


	4. Cuarta carta

27 de julio

Querido Jun,

Hoy tengo una gran noticia para darte. Todavía no sabemos el día exacto, pero en septiembre volveremos a vernos. ¿No es maravilloso?

La verdad es que al principio estuve un poco triste porque me da un poco de pena separarme de mis padres y de los chicos. Luego recordé lo de buscar el lado positivo, lo que significa que por fin podremos estar juntos como prometimos, así que ya estoy mucho más contento.

Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo,

Wonwoo


	5. Quinta carta

5 de agosto

Querido Jun,

¡Feliz aniversario!

No me puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que te declaraste a gritos en mitad del pasillo. Todavía recuerdo cómo Seungcheol vino corriendo, pensando que había pasado algo grave al escuchar tus gritos.

Nunca te lo había dicho, pero cada día agradezco que tuvieses el valor de hacer lo que hiciste, porque yo nunca me habría atrevido a confesarte mis sentimientos.

Podría pasarme horas escribiendo lo mucho que te quiero, pero no creo que fuese suficiente. Además, creo que tú ya eres más que consciente de que te quiero más que a mi vida.

Cada vez estoy más ansioso por volverte a ver,

Wonwoo


	6. Sexta carta

10 de agosto

Querido Jun,

Hoy he discutido con mi madre. Dice que no está dispuesta a dejarme ir tan pronto, pero yo no aguanto más tiempo aquí si tú no estás a mi lado. Necesito irme, dejarlo todo atrás, empezar desde cero y que estemos los dos juntos para siempre.

Lo último que quiero es que mi madre esté triste, pero tendrá que aceptar que he tomado una decisión y que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Te echo de menos,

Wonwoo


	7. Séptima carta

11 de agosto

Querido Jun,

Supongo que no te esperabas una carta tan pronto, pero tenías que ser la primera persona a la que le contase esto, y es que ya tenemos una fecha. El 5 de septiembre volveremos a vernos, y sólo quedan 25 días para eso. ¡Estoy súper emocionado!

Aún no se lo he dicho a mis padres, pero supongo que tendré que contárselo pronto. Deséame suerte.

Te quiero,

Wonwoo

PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! Joshua me ha pedido que te envíe recuerdos de su parte. Dice que también te echa de menos y que espera que seamos felices juntos. ¿No es adorable?


	8. Octava carta

20 de agosto

Querido Jun,

Hoy hace dos meses desde que te fuiste, y el cielo está igual de triste que yo.

Aunque la lluvia siempre me recuerda a nuestra primera cita. ¿La recuerdas? Salimos al parque y, de pronto, empezó a llover a mares. Uno de os recuerdos más felices que tengo a tu lado es el correr bajo la lluvia mientas saltábamos en los charcos.

Aunque la bronca que nos llevamos por arte de Joshua y Jeonghan después de eso fue tremenda. No recuerdo haber visto nunca a Joshua tan enfadado ni gritándonos tanto como aquella vez.

Pero la verdad es que mereció la pena porque, hasta hoy, esa sigue siendo mi cita favorita.

Te quiero,

Wonwoo


	9. Novena carta

3 de septiembre

Querido Jun,

Siento haber tardado tanto en volverte a escribir, pero los preparativos de todo me han tenido muy cansado. Pero tú ya sabes lo agotador que es prepararse para irse.

Sólo quedan dos días para vernos y, la verdad, estoy que no quepo en mí de la alegría. Supongo que tú también estarás deseando de verme, ¿verdad?

Me gustaría poder escribir más, pero es tarde y estoy tan cansado...

Te quiero,

Wonwoo


	10. Décima carta

5 de septiembre

Querido Jun,

Por fin ha llegado el día. Por fin podremos reencontrarnos después de más de dos meses. No te haces a la idea de lo muchísimo que te he echado de menos, pero la espera ha merecido la pena. Sólo de pensar que en cualquier momento podremos volver a estar juntos, me hace la persona más feliz del mundo.

Todos los chicos han venido a despedirse, pero se fueron hace un rato. Me han dicho que me iban a echar mucho de menos y al final hemos acabado todos llorando. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad que estoy muy feliz de poder verte al fin.

Iba a terminar ya esta última carta, pero hay una cosa más que me gustaría decirte y que quedase escrito.

Te amo

Siempre te había dicho que te quería, pero aunque lo sabía desde hace tiempo, nunca te había podido decir que te amo, y estoy feliz de haber podido finalmen


	11. La despedida

Joshua entró en la habitación, seguido de Jeonghan y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia Wonwoo, aún con algo de esperanza. Pero esta se desvaneció enseguida.

Jeonghan agachó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Iré a buscar a su madre —dijo el mayor en un susurro mientras se daba media vuelta, saliendo de aquella fría habitación de hospital.

Joshua se acercó lentamente hasta la única cama de la habitación, ocupada por Wonwoo. El menor se encontraba recostado, con un bolígrafo en la mano y un cuaderno en su regazo, donde había quedado una última carta sin terminar.

De forma delicada y luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban por rodar por sus mejillas, acomodó el aún cálido cuerpo del menor sobre la cama.

—Espero que seas feliz con Jun, estéis donde estéis —susurró el joven médico antes de dejar un suave beso en la frente de Wonwoo—. Aquí siempre os echaremos de menos.


	12. El reencuentro

Junto a la orilla del lago del jardín del hospital, se habían reunido los chicos más cercanos a Wonwoo. Aunque sabían que ese este día tarde o temprano llegaría, no podían evitar sentirse tristes. Nunca se está preparado para decirle adiós a un amigo.

La madre de Wonwoo, quien estaba al frente de todo el grupo, introdujo la mano en la pequeña urna plateada que llevaba en brazos, cogiendo un puñado de ceniza y dejándolo caer al lago, mientras una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. El resto de personas que conformaban ese pequeño grupo fueron imitando el gesto de la señora, dando un último adiós a Wonwoo.

A Wonwoo se lo había llevado la misma enfermedad que meses antes se había llevado a Jun, el amor de su vida, quien descansaba en ese mismo lago. Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Los dos volvían a estar juntos, como se habían prometido el uno al otro.

Por fin se habían reencontrado.


End file.
